bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wass12/Plot Part 1
UPDATED! In my opinion, every artistic creation which tells a story, ha three main layers. With a metaphor: if the work of art is an animal, then these layers are the skeleton, the flesh and the skin.(1) In the case of the modern videogames the layers are these: : The skeleton is the synopsis, the thinnest plot of the story. No more than a few sentence. No names, no places, only the main characters, their basic relations to each other, the story's most important junctures, and the message of the story. This is it what the author(s) want to tell. : In bigger stories, the "flesh" has the biggest mass. This is it how the story are told. It's contains the sophisticated profile of the main character, all of the other characters, the names and other details of them, the background of the story, and the entire gameplay. : Finally, the skin, or how this whole stuff looks like. The graphics, the animation and the style of the texts belong to here. As you can see, the plot is the bedrock of the game. So let's see it. The Concept The moment when I truly fall in love with the Bioshock games, was the moment when I read an article about the concept behind the creating of the Bioshock 2 (and the Bioshock Infinite, too). The article states that this concept is the Hegelian dialectic's triad: thesis-antithesis-synthesis. And when I do a playthrough again, I saw that it is true. It appears in great things, small things, everywhere. It threw a new light on the series. But from my school studies, I was realised that the Hegelian triumvirate isn't always true. Not even in the novels and poems which use it. In some cases, the thesis and the antithesis don't create synthesis. Sometimes they just nullifying each other, and the only thing left is the lack of thesises: the athesis. And this athesis wants to be the Bioshock 3. The Hero I won't waste your time. The protagonist of the game is...of drums... Pyotr Alexeyevich Rianofski. The officer of the Red Army. Take a breath. So, why think that I the player's charachter in this game should be someone from the worse side of the Iron Curtain? Well, I have two reason to it. 1) The surname. Rianofski. Our little pinko is a relative of Andrew Ryan. And in the genetic wonderland of Rapture, the DNA matters a lot. 2) It gives a curiosity to the game. As far as I can see, the Russians can hardly ever appear out of the bad guy's role in videogames. If you found a Russian protagonist, then you just found a Russian game too. And I wanted to change this. So, continue the characterisation. Pyotr is the son of Andrew Ryan's brother, Alexander Rianovski. He was a member of the Communist Party under the Russian Revolution. For this reason, he had a feud with Andrei, and mostly this hostility led Andrei in immigration. Pyotr, his only son, born in 1946, and he was raised to be a good communist. When he grown up, he started to serving in the Russian Fleet. In the game's time, he serves in a special underwater squad, and has great experience with submarines and diving suits. And soon he must test these skills... Talk a bit about the playing of Pyotr. He's not such empty shell like Jack was. He has his own voice, and his own opinion. He not just playing the second man in Socratic dialogues, but can gainsay his allies, arguing and persuade them, or initiate a new conservation. Of course, his relations to his allies depend on not just what he does, but what he said. That's for now, I'll try to write the plot itself at the weekend. (1): This is actually a misinterpretation of the whole biology, but it's just a metaphor, okay? Category:Blog posts